Esprits, êtesvous là ?
by Yuitsu
Summary: A côté de l'arrêt de bus, une petite réunion d'esprits improvisée...


_Titre :_ **Esprits, êtes vous là ?**

_Base :_ Tonari to Totoro

_Auteur :_ Yuitsu

_Disclamer :_ Tonari to Totoro appartient exclusivement au grand et vénéré Hayao Miyazaki. Que les kamis le bénissent.

_Note :_ Après quelques années, j'ai enfin pu regarder à nouveau Mon voisin Totoro… Qui est définitivement mon préféré. Première fanfiction française, huhu trop fière. (Quoi, je suis futile ? Ben c'est l'esprit de Noël, voilà ! Et mon jeu de mot pourri je l'aime et j'vais me marier avec lui, na.)

* * *

-Hé bien hé bien, mon vieil ami ! S'exclama une voix grinçante, on dirait bien que ça ne va pas fort !

Le Chat-bus s'approcha d'un pas souple du gardien de la forêt, silencieux. Le ciel était couvert au dessus des arbres et c'était pourquoi le Totoro tenait un parapluie usé entre ses griffes. Il ne répondit pas à l'animal de transport, comme les autres esprits s'amusaient à l'appeler. En vérité, il était bien rare qu'il réponde à quoi que ce soit.

Le chat reprit, s'enroulant autour du poteau de l'arrêt de bus :

-Voyons… qu'est-ce qui pourrait te mettre dans un état encore plus amorphe que d'habitude ? Hé le Kitsune, tu pourrais m'aider ?

Une statue de pierre sortit du temple caché derrière quelques arbres, un foulard rouge noué autour du cou et vint s'asseoir à côté des deux kamis.

-Le camphrier va bien, pourtant.

-La forêt aussi.

-Les humains s'occupent toujours des rizières.

-Les noiraudes vont bien aussi.

-Chiri et Chu également.

Le renard se déplaça un peu pour regarder Totoro par en dessous et plissa ses yeux de pierre.

-Dis… Ce ne serait pas les deux petites humaines qui avaient emménagé il y a quelques années ?

-Oooh… Kitsune ! Tu as bonne mémoire ! Mei et Satsuki…

Les deux esprits malins se délectèrent de leurs paroles et de la réaction du gardien. Il avait à peine tressailli.

Le Chat-bus sembla se plonger dans d'agréables souvenirs.

-Oui… Je m'en rappelle bien, de ces deux petites humaines… Douze ans déjà… Elles n'ont pas bougé. L'endroit non plus en fait.

O-Totoro poussa un long soupir.

-Vous me fatiguez.

Un large sourire étira le visage des deux autres tandis que les premières gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient au sol.

-Satsuki a un enfant maintenant. Je l'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps : il a deux ans.

-Je vois passer Mei presque tous les jours, elle me jette toujours un petit regard suspicieux.

Ils se turent. Le village, à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux était resté presque à l'identique. Quelques rénovations seulement, et deux petites constructions. Les chemins avaient été soigneusement goudronnés et chaque habitation possédait le téléphone, l'eau courante et parfois même une télévision. Même si elle ne passait pas toujours. La région était parmi les plus reculées et donc les moins touchées par ce que les humains nommaient le progrès, au grand dam des esprits de la nature qui se rassemblaient dans ces derniers havre de paix, ressassant les vieux souvenirs.

Les Totoros, le Chat-bus et le Kitsune se connaissaient depuis maintenant quelques éternités et avaient, aussi loin que remontent leurs souvenirs, toujours vécu là. Bien sûr, la statue du renard avait été remplacée quelques fois, et même changé de place, mais lui, l'esprit, n'avait pas bougé.

-Hé, Totoro… commença le chat d'un air pensif, si tu transformais les petites en esprits ?

-Voyons, stupide chat ! On ne peut pas transformer des humains en esprit avant leur mort ! Glapit le renard.

-Encore en train de vous disputer ?

Une voix de vieille femme attira l'attention des trois animaux. Une grand-mère s'approchait d'eux, les mains derrière le dos, vêtue d'un ensemble bleu.

-J'essayais de faire rentrer dans le crâne de ce stupide sac à poils que l'on devait attendre la mort de Mei et Satsuki pour les transformer en esprits. Comme vous.

-C'est une discussion bien morbide mes amis… Et qu'en pense notre Totoro ?

Le concerné, décidément très ennuyé par cette conversation agitée, se permit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Je le ferai. Plus tard.

La grand-mère tapota la fourrure grise en riant doucement.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que vous n'êtes plus allé les voir, de plus. Elles sont adultes il est vrai, mais elles croient toujours en vous. Elles vont prier tous les jours au camphrier.

-J'aimerai bien y retourner, justement.

Le Chat-bus se détacha du poteau en grommelant, déçu que ce divertissement inattendu s'interrompe maintenant. L'écran au dessus de sa tête changea pour afficher la nouvelle destination : "arbre-roi".

Le renard retourna dans son temple, de son pas un peu raide de vieille statue. Totoro prit place sur les banquettes de fourrure, rejoint par l'esprit de la grand-mère.

-Tu auras l'obligeance de m'amener là-bas aussi, mon gros chat ! Avec un peu de chance, nous croiserons les petites.

-Satsuki…

Pas de réponse. Mei, même sans voir sa sœur, savait qu'elle avait continué son chemin, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant le temple du renard.

oOo

-Satsuki…

-Quoi ?

-La statue…

-Quoi la statue ?

-Elle a bougé.

L'aînée s'approcha, dubitative.

-Tu as du rêver, cette vieille pierre est là depuis des années.

-Je te jure ! Hier elle regardait à gauche ! Depuis toutes ces années elle regarde à gauche, et aujourd'hui elle regarde à droite. En plus on dirait qu'elle transpire, y'a des gouttes d'eau dessus alors qu'elle est sous un toit.

Satsuki tira sa jeune sœur par la manche vers l'arrêt de bus et la ramena sous le parapluie. Soudain, elles s'arrêtèrent.

Elles se précipitèrent à côté du poteau auquel était adossé un vieux parapluie noir, le pommeau tout usé et griffé. Mei se pencha et ramassa un gland brillant.

Les deux filles se regardèrent par-dessus et sourirent.

Comme lorsqu'elles étaient petites, il y a bien longtemps, elles entonnèrent une comptine à Totoro.

oOo

Le Kitsune poussa un soupir de soulagement discret lorsque les petites dont ils avaient parlé quelques minutes avant s'éloignèrent. Il avait sous-estimé les capacités d'observation de Mei. Pourtant, sa tête n'était d'habitude que très légèrement tournée, c'était presque infime ! Et en effet, il avait bien transpiré. Le comble pour une statue.

Plus jamais la même erreur.

Le renard marqua une pause dans ses pensées puis ricana.

Et c'était lui qui disait ça !

* * *

Et voilà, mes chers lecteurs ! (Je sens qu'il ne va pas y avoir grand monde, m'enfin tant pis.) Une petite OS, pour Noël, c'est trop mignon, et ça n'a aucun rapport avec Noël. C'est ça, être rebelle.

Oui, je me sens bien. Il est juste 01:30 du matin, mes neurones sont déjà allées dormir. Je vais aller les rejoindre d'ailleurs.

(Et pour mon cadeau de Noël, j'ai demandé des reviews. n_n)


End file.
